Perfect timing for love
by The Hachi-chan
Summary: Seddie iCarly and BxB Bones . Two different loves, two different worlds, 4 different persons, 1 cute fanfic.


**AN: Simple seddie and BxB fanfic. If you really hate iCarly, you can read the Bones stuff and if you really hated Bones, you can also only read the upper part. But reading both would be the best (ofcourse).**

**I had a little bit too much fun writing this :) Honestly xD**

"Hand it over Benson."

"Like hell I would Puckett."

"Listen carefully Fredfairy, if you don't hand over that remote control to me in less than 5 seconds, I will make sure that you will never be able to use that hand éver again."  
Sam glared at Freddie in an extremely, killer- type –of –convincing- way before she continued her threat.  
"Nor will you be able to walk, eat, breath or anything else that is necessary to survive." Sam finished Freddie up with her famous 'I-will-kill-you'- glare, but the teenage boy just lifted his shoulders and ignored all of Sam's words. The two adolescents were located in the Shay apartment, to be more precise, they were sitting on the Shay couch while their legs were covered with fuzzy yellow blankets. (these were leftovers from "The Sac"). It was 2.00 a.m. in the morning and they were both watching Bones- reruns. It was February, and the iCarly- gang was in their final year of high school, and all of them had changed quite a lot in the last couple of years.

Spencer was, like to be expected, just as insane and childish as he had always been, even though his artwork had been selling insanely well the last couple of months. Now he was searching a new flat that suited his "newly acquired life- style", so the whole apartment was now filled with big, carton boxes.

Carly didn't really minded this change. This way she would have the entire flat to herself and to her new/ old boyfriend, Griffin. They had been dating for almost a year, and they had been doing fairly well. In the beginning, it had been quite hard for Freddie to deal with this, but now he had found himself being happy with not being madly in love with Carly. But Freddie hadn't only changed on the inside, on the outside as well. He had grown even more, had now almostly surpassed Spencer and had discovered the "gym". All of his spare time was being spent there, as he had developed a big passion for both basket and hockey and he had wanted to increase his endurance.

And as Freddie had developed an interest in the everything else than Galaxy Wars, Sam on the contrary had recently found herself being drawn to everything that involved sciences and history. Her long silky blond hair was now constantly tied up in a messy pony-tail (but not in the same way Melanie did it) and due to some unknown hobo in a club a few months ago who had sprayed some really bizarre alcoholic stuff in Sam's eyes, the blonde was now forced to wear an elegant pair of glasses. These made her look more mature, but they also gave her this feminine touch and the glasses accentuated her big blue energetic eyes. Her slim figure as well as her love for violence hadn't changed at all.

"Listen Sam, it's a break right now. And as we all know CNN, the commercials will probably last for about another 5 minutes. So I am nót handing the remote control over to you, 'cause then I'll probably be forced to watch another National Geographic documentary about the origins of life or something about how the Egypt's build their freaking pyramids." This time it was Freddie's turn to give Sam the 'And- if- I- have- to- do- that- I- will- kill- you'- glare.

Sam made a protesting sound and fell more to the back of the couch but she didn't hit, punch or break any of Freddie 's limbs.

Due to the fact that they had always been together since they had been 12 years old, and also due to the fact that both Misses Benson and Sam's mum had ended up in the hospital a year ago, Freddie and Sam had grown closer to each other than ever before. Of course, both Misses Benson and Sam's mum had survived easily, but Sam and Freddie had been together when they had found out about the accident. Both the teens had lived in that hospital just as long as it had taken their parents to recover.

A nice, comfortable silence took over the room and both Freddie as Sam smiled simultaneously at each other.

"Here we are, back with more Bones!" the television suddenly declared.

Both Freddie and Sam aimed all of their attention to the television, but than they saw that it was the episode 'Santa in the Slush'.

"Uhm, Sam, I kind of already saw this episode, so I think I am going to go home right now." Freddie suddenly said nervous, as he stood up from his seat, throwing his fuzzy yellow blankets on Sam. Freddie moved quickly away from the blonde, making his way as fast as he could to the door. He had made it.

But as soon as Freddie had unlocked the door, and as soon as he had crossed the hallway, he heard a loud 'RAAAAAARHHH!" coming from behind him. He jumped up, dropped his keys, bending down quickly to grab these and tried to flee into his flat. But it was already too late.

'Momma' was on her way.

He saw her coming and he was now certain that he had absolutely no chance of escaping or defending himself. Sam rushed towards him, totally ignoring the never written down but still universal rule that boy/ girl friends can't come any closer than 2 inches away from each others face or else things are 'bound to get awkward'. She grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, at the front, and brought his face insanely close to hers.

"Oh no, you ain't running away now. We agreed Bones- marathon. So this is going to be a Bones- marathon." She dragged him back into the Shay apartment as she continued to speak. "And besides, I had already seen the previous 3 episodes while you didn't. So now you will sit here, and watch this episode with me 'cause otherwise I will keep you awake using nothing more than peppermints (**hint towards True Jackson**) until the marathon is over, and then I will force you to watch the series 'Ancient Greeks and Italians' on NG. Got that?" Sam now glared at Freddie dangerously while she pushed him back on the couch.

_Don't you ever forget Benson. Never, ever mess with a girl when she's watching Bones._

A few minutes later, Sam's anger had cooled down as she and Freddie were now sitting closer to each other on the couch, mainly because Sam wanted to be capable of stopping Freddie if he wanted to flee.

Not that Freddie stood a chance. Also, the boy wasn't stupid. He had already given' up on escaping this awkward situation to come.

Freddie had indeed seen that episode before, as a matter of fact it had been just a few days ago, and he knew about the kiss Bones and Booth would share. Normally, that wouldn't be such a problem, but ever since he had seen that episode by coincidence online, he hadn't been capable of letting the memory of his and Sam's kiss go. To him that monumental lip-lock between them so many years ago had felt just as passionate, has made his heart beat just as fast, had made his entire system tingle, had made his entire being shiver, just like the kiss Brennan and Seeley shared.

Freddie had had dreams about it.  
Freddie had spent whole nights thinking while staring at the ceiling about the bizarre effect Sam had had on him.  
Freddie had wished things would have ended differently between him and Sam.  
He had cherished this insane, bizarre, completely impossible hope that they might have ended up together, just like you saw on TV.  
Suddenly Freddie was interrupted in his thought as he heard the loud, annoying voice of the lawyer- woman- whose- name- he- always- forgot.

"_Yes I did, what about it? You're in."_  
Freddie saw how Bones pointed extremely uncomfy towards the mistletoe twig.  
"_Well, look at that… Mistletoe. You take a step to your right, and you'll be right under the cute little twig." _

Freddie could see how Booth was slightly seriously shocked and Freddie just couldn't help but to snicker at the view of it. Freddie saw how Brennan pulled her partner closer, by holding him by the collar of his shirt. Freddie shivered as he remembered that Sam had dragged him back to the couch exactly like that ,about 15 minutes ago.

He heard Sam suddenly whisper softly, while she took her glasses of her nose and gently massaged the upper part of her nose with her hands:  
"Come on… you guys make such a good couple… just kiss already…"  
Then, just as Sam had asked, the kiss came.  
She turned her face towards Freddie, carrying a proud grin on her face which seemed to state: "Hell yeah!"

Freddie smiled weakly at her, noticing that things like this made their friendship hard. The way she could smile, the way the evening seemed to extreme her beauty even more, the way the lights of the TV still made her look impossibly cute, the way she suddenly came closer while frowning. Freddie swallowed nervously, but then he could hear her voice:  
"Fredz?" His nickname. Ever since the insult 'Fredzilla' came, this had been her pet name for him when he was daydreaming or just not paying attention in class.

"You okay?" her big blue eyes stared at him curiously from behind her glassed and they seemed to draw him in.

Freddie bit his lip, breathed in deeply, felt how she gently put her cold hands against the upper part of his face to feel if he was having a fever. And then, for no particular reason he followed his gut instinct, he followed an impulse, he followed his feelings and ignored for the very first time in his life his brains.

Freddie bowed down to Sam and gently held her face with both his hands. He placed his rough, somewhat dry lips as careful and as sweet as he could possibly get, onto hers. In his mind, he started to count.

1, 2, 3… Freddie knew the kiss on screen between Bones and Seeley lasted exactly 15 seconds. His brain didn't knew why he was doing this right now, but his body begged and plead for Sam.

_Kiss her._

_Kiss her._

_Kiss her._

After 5 seconds, his body started screaming other things.

_Hold her._

_Hold her._

_Hold her._

He responded as soon as he could. Freddie slid his muscled arms around her, pulled her by her waist closer to him and felt how she moved her hands slowly against his chest.

_She's trying to break free._

_8, 9…_

Sam tried to struggle. She really tried. But Freddie was too strong for her. And she knew it.

_Like hell I'm letting go now._

_11, 12, 13…_

Freddie felt the impulse to feel, to taste more than just Sam's lips. He broke the kiss abruptly and while breathing heavily, he started to place, in a tormenting slow pace, small and dry kisses down her yawn line and from there on he continued his way more downwards. Her neck, the place where her neck and her shoulders met, her collarbone, he kissed her, he tasted her and he smelled her perfume which reminded him of a mix of the scents of pineapple and oranges. He glared up at her, seeing that her eyes were closed and that a sigh of contentment escaped from her lips. This made Freddie grin.

Then, he could hear Bones' voice ask: "Was that enough steam for you?"

"Plenty. A whole -…"

At that point, Sam took Freddie' s face in her hands and forced him to kiss her again. And again. They continued on doing this until they could hear the credits song, until they knew that both Brennan and Booth had also had their own happy ending.

* * *

"This was just … impossible. Seriously. It just doesn't make sense that those two end up together."

"Come on Booth, I think it is kind of… cute. It that the word? No? Yes?" Brennan asked as she glared at her partner, who was sitting next to her as they were watching a Nickelodeon show called iCarly. It was some sort of special weekend, and as they had no work to do what so ever, they had started watching this kids show. Brennan had been the one who had been kind of sceptic at the beginning, but after 5 episodes, she was hooked. And now it was 2.00 a.m. and the marathon still hadn't ended.

Around 11.00 p.m. they had ordered Chinese food (Brennan's living room looked an awfully lot like a dump), and while now being covered by some hideous yellow, fuzzy blankets, they had just seen the episode 'iKiss'.

Brennan had her knees folded up closely to her chest, while Booth was sitting in a very manly pose, with his legs wide spread and his arms behind his head. He didn't wanted to admit it, but he had found himself cheering the characters Freddie and Sam on. For being a couple.

_Oh my god, if I was one of those internet nubs like Hodgins or Zack, I would probably 'ship' them. Why do I even knòw that term?! _

Brennan smiled at her partner, while she crawled up to him, letting her head rest against his chest. Booth interrupted his thoughts, and gave his partner (in crime and in love) a caring kiss on the front of her head.

"You know, their kiss just now. In this episode…"

"What about it?"

"It somewhat reminds me of our first kiss. Don't you think so?"

Booth remained quiet for a few seconds, but now that he thought about it, he did recognize the same passion that he felt the first time that he had kissed Brennan.

"Yeah I think so too. Those two are going to be very, very lucky."

"And you aren't?" Brennan said teasingly.

"I already am." Booth responded while giving the most important person in his life an honest and truly wonderful smile.


End file.
